The Morning After
by faithfulwriter
Summary: A series of drabbles.
1. The Morning After

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes._**

_"**The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles**_

**_By faithfulwriter_**

**_Characters: Peter, Claire_**

**The Morning After**

The morning after hello, is only goodbye. That's it all it could be for them. Anything else was dangerous territory.

She glanced at him as he put on his pants. "Will I see you at the house?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." His voice was steady, unyielding as he threw his shirt over his head.

She slipped her dress on and looked over at him. His eyes met hers. She smiled softly and glanced out the window. The sun had risen yet. He sighed.

"I want to kiss you," he said.

"Me too. It's better this way," she said.

"It's always better this way," he nodded.

She grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes. He walked slowly behind her toward the door. "Goodbye Peter."

His eyes met her gaze. "Goodbye Claire."

He smiled when he walked into the Petrelli house for breakfast. She smiled at his greeting to the family. "Hello," he said. He stopped in front of her.

"Hi," she said. She landed in his arms, breathed him in. He kissed her head and pulled away. They couldn't stay that way too long.

The family sat at the breakfast table and ate in a polite silence and pretend social conversation. Their eyes were focused on each other the whole meal.

"Goodbye," Peter whispered in her ear. "See you tonight."

She nodded in his arms before he left. Their next words would be hello. Then it would be this again, the morning after.


	2. Remember Me

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes._**

_"**The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles**_

**_By faithfulwriter_**

**_Characters: Peter, Claire, minor Parkman & mentions of Nathan, West _**

**_Takes place after 2.11: Powerless_**

**Remember Me**

Claire raced into the hospital room. Her mother didn't want her to go to Odessa but she couldn't stay there after what she had just witnessed. She smiled when the elevator door opened and she saw him standing there. Matt Parkman tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. His smile appeared, the one she loved.

"Remember me?" she asked.

"Only every other memory," he said softly before hugging her.

"I missed you Peter," she said. A tear fell from her cheek. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," he said.

"How's Nathan?"

"He's alright. He's recovering," Peter said. He stared at her.

"What?"

"You look older."

She laughed. "I am. I haven't stopped aging yet."

"Ah," he laughed. "I missed you. I want to hear everything that's been going on."

"Everything?" Claire shook her head. "It's a lot, a long story. You won't even believe it all."

"How did you get here?"

Claire blushed. "I flew. It's part of my long story."

"You can fly?"

"No," she said. "I know someone who can. I had to bribe him to get me here. I had to see you, Peter." She threw herself in his arms. He inhaled her scent. "I thought you forgot me," she whispered.

"I'll always remember you," he said. "I love you Claire."


	3. Whiskey

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes._**

_"**The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles**_

**_By faithfulwriter_**

**_Characters: Peter, Claire (Takes place in after_ Five Years Gone****_.)_**

**Whiskey**

Peter drank down his shot of whiskey.

He heard some men cheering and scanned the room. It was just some drunks at a table. He looked up at Niki, who was dancing onstage, unscathed by the clatter. Peter poured another shot but he paused before he drank it. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind the bar. He ran his finger down his scar.

That scar. It was all he had left. A constant reminder of the fate he couldn't change, of the emptiness inside of him, of her. Claire—the love he couldn't save. Her fate was different than his and he hated that he didn't know how to change hers.

He drank another shot. The whiskey could do a lot of things. It could make him forget what he had become, what he used to be. It allowed him to hold Niki at night and not think of Claire. It kept him there, kept him going back. It could make him whole—in every way except one.

"I'm looking for Peter, Peter Petrelli…"

Peter's head jerked toward the door when he heard his name across the loud club. No one ever came looking for him. He usually knew first, usually looked himself. But he knew that voice. It was familiar, lost.

The bouncer pointed his way and the brunette walked toward him. Peter poured another glass. He thought he knew that voice but he didn't know any brunettes—not brunettes that came looking for him.

He downed the next shot and someone touched his arm. The touch sent chills down his spin. Only one person could ever do that to him. He looked at her. It was the brunette from the door. He looked closer. No, no, not a brunette. Her eyes. He knew those eyes.

"Peter?" she whispered. She touched his face, right along that scar that he hated. Peter moved away and drank his shot of whiskey. Those ghostly eyes stared back at him through a strange darkness.

Maybe the whiskey did more than he thought.


	4. What the Heart Wants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. **

**"The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles...****By faithfulwriter**

**Characters: Nathan, Peter **

**What the Heart Wants**

"The heart wants what it wants Nathan."

Nathan slammed his fist on the desk. "She's too young for you; not to mention she's your niece. Your niece Peter!"

Peter looked at his brother. "I know that! Telling me doesn't change anything. I know it already."

"Then just leave Pete. We'll just forget all this even happened."

Peter shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You can give me a list of 100 reasons why I shouldn't be with her but in the end the heart wants what it wants!"

Nathan shook his head. "You can't date your niece."

"I love you Nathan. But I love Claire more. I'm not walking away from her, even for you. You'll have to kill me first if you want to keep us apart," he said.

Nathan stared at his brother. If eyes were daggers, Peter would have been dead.


	5. Eternal Damnation

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Or the two lines used in this from Casanova. _**

**_"The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles_**

**_By faithfulwriter_**

**_Characters: Peter, Claire_**

**Eternal Damnation**

"_Eternal damnation…for one night with Casanova." the man from the inquisition said, holding up a shoe. _

"_Seems fair," the nun said when he left the room. _

"That's so unrealistic," Peter mumbled. Claire nestled against his chest. She laughed at his response.

"Why is that so unrealistic?"

Peter looked at her. "Would you risk that?"

"He'd just have to be really good in bed," Claire said. Peter laughed. Claire looked at him. "If it were real love, wouldn't you?"

Peter met her eyes. "Yes, I would."

She looked back at the TV just as Heath Ledger, said Casanova, was caught.

"Me too," she said softly, her eyes still on the movie. Peter looked at her.

"It's sad that he's dead."

Peter mumbled m'hmm for her response. His hand found her hair as she watched the movie. _For one night, I'll gladly be damned. _


	6. I'm Sorry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**_

**_Characters: Future Peter, Future Claire & Future Hiro (After 2.11: Powerless, based on season 3 trailer)_**

**_A/N: I wrote this after I saw the trailer. I just don't think it's what it seems. And now that I've read the Comic Con spoilers, I know I'm right. lol. Anyway, enjoy it! Let me know what you think! _**

**I'm Sorry**

She watched him run out of the door into the alley. It had to be stopped—it was getting out of control. She stepped in front of him, her dark hair masking her well in the shadows. He stopped inches from her.

"Claire I'm sorry."

"I asked you not to do that. That's not why we came here!" she said.

"There was no other way and you know it."

"There's always another way!" she cried.

He moved toward her and pulled her into a hug. She was stiff in his embrace. "There was no other way to keep you safe." She relaxed in his arms. "He won't die. I didn't kill him, just stopped him."

"You don't know that!" she yelled and she pulled away. "You can't know that for sure. It might not even have worked."

"I can hope. Let's go back now," he said. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Peter," she said. She pulled a gun out of her jacket.

"Claire…" She raised the gun toward his head. "There's another way, Claire."

She shook her head. "There's not and you know it. They'll keep chasing, keep killing. And now we've lead them here. None of us are safe."

"You can't get back without me," he said blankly.

"Yes I can," she said, looking toward the shadows. Peter followed her gaze.

"Hiro," Peter said. "You followed us?"

"I'm sorry. We can not change things like this. It's the only way left," Hiro said.

Peter looked back at Claire. "Don't do it," he said. The gun cocked.

"I'll always love you."

Peter closed his eyes and a shot rang out. He opened his eyes and saw only blood.


	7. Prom

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**_

"_**The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles**_

_**By faithfulwriter**_

_**Characters: Peter, Claire**_

**Prom**

Claire stared at him. "Have you thought about my question?"

Peter nodded. "I have. We'll eat Chinese tonight."

Claire laughed. "That's not what I meant. You remember the one." Peter shook his head. "Are you going to come to prom with me?"

Peter laughed. "Why don't you go with Jason or Peyton or Shawn or whatever their names are?"

"Because I don't love them," she said. His eyes met hers. He smiled softly.

"You don't love me Claire," he whispered.

"You're right. I'm totally using you for your green and your hot body and your sexy grin," she said.

"What about my amazing kissing ability?"

"That too," she said. He put her arms around her. She was quiet. "Tell me you'll think about it." He sighed. "I'm not going without you."

"Claire…"

She moved closer to him. "Just think on it." He nodded and Claire kissed him softly.

She smiled. "You'd get to hold me like this all night while we danced…no one watching us. I promise you won't regret it."

Peter grinned. "I'll think about it."

Claire smiled. "You do that."

Peter kissed her. Her lips felt so right. "What color is your dress?" he asked in her ear.

"Blue," she whispered back.


	8. Shameless

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**_

"_**The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles**_

_**By faithfulwriter**_

_**Characters: Peter, Claire**_

_**Genre: Angst/Romance**_

**Shameless**

Claire was flaunting herself shamelessly in front of him and she knew that. But she didn't care. She was tired of smiling when she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to know—needed to know—what he was thinking. She laid her heart out before him weeks ago and he still didn't say anything about it. They had tiptoed around the issue long enough. All she could do now was try to make him jealous and pray for a response.

She kissed her date outside the door and giggled loud enough for him to hear inside. And when she went inside, his expression that she had done just that.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"It was alright." Peter's gaze burned into her. She had to look away. "He likes me a lot."

"Do you like him?" he asked. She shrugged. "You shouldn't lead him on."

She scoffed. "He doesn't care. I'm just a toy to him."

Peter's face changed again. "Why do you keep dating such losers?"

Claire locked eyes and shrugged again. "You know why Peter." They were silent.

"That's not fair," he said.

"Fair?" she laughed. "Let's talk fair Peter. You know everything I feel for you—I told you. I, however, don't even know what you're thinking. I don't have that luxury. I'm just here, trying to interpret your messages. That's not fair."

He sighed. "It's not the point."

"It _is. _Just tell me something!" She was inches from his face. She could feel his breath on her chin.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," she said fiercely.

Peter looked at Claire. His eyes searched hers. "I love you too. Okay? I really do. I love you so much it scares me! I want to hold you and kiss you and I can't. I don't know which one is worse—the fact that I want you or the fact that I can't have you!"

She took his hand. "You have me. I'm right here. You've had me since you met me."

He shook his head. "I'll never be able to have you—not the way I want to."

She searched his eyes. "Forget that stuff Peter. Forget them and right or wrong. It's only wrong to people who don't matter, who aren't us. They don't matter. It's only us. Don't let that stop you."

He sighed. She kissed him softly. "We love each other. The rest doesn't matter. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked at her. "I'm not ashamed. I'm shameless where loving you is concerned."

Without another word, he kissed her passionately, her hands searching for his white shirt while he led her to the bedroom, neither one missing a kiss.


	9. Morning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**_

"_**The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles**_

_**By faithfulwriter**_

_**Characters: Peter, Claire**_

_**Genre: Angst/Romance**_

**Morning**

Claire looked at him, fresh tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't look away though he wanted to do nothing more at that moment. He hated causing her pain.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

Peter sighed. "I have to go Claire. I can't stay here anymore."

She shook her head in protest. "You're all I have."

"That's not true."

"It is true. You make my existence have a purpose. You can't leave!"

He pulled her tight in his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's not fair, I know that."

"Then stay."

"You're making this really hard," he said.

"Good."

"Claire…" He kissed her cheek, her nose, her mouth lightly.

"Will I see you again?"

He was quiet. "I don't know."

Claire nodded and looked out into the night sky. He ran his hand across her face. She looked into his eyes and kissed his lips. He pulled away.

"When?"

"In the morning…"

Claire looked up at him. "At least make love to me before you leave."

He looked at her. "I can't. You know that."

"What will it matter if you're gone? You are already breaking that promise; your word is void." She grabbed his hand. "Please."

Peter kissed her hesitantly before leading her into the bedroom.

He'd make love to her, sleep beside her until morning. Then, he would leave and he'd tell himself it was best for her.


	10. The Sweetest Kittens

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**_

"_**The Morning After": a series of Peter and Claire drabbles**_

_**By faithfulwriter**_

_**Characters: Peter, Claire**_

**The Sweetest Kittens**

The sweetest kittens have the sharpest claws. He never knew what that meant, never even thought twice with it until he met her, until he saved her, until he loved her. He wasn't sure he even understood it then—not until she was suddenly his niece. He tried not to love her, not be with her but it was too late. She snagged his heart in the hallway at her high school and he never got it back. Now he didn't want it.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked. She snuggled into his arms.

He kissed her softly.

"Kittens," he laughed.

She laughed. "Are you serious? Why?"

Peter shrugged. Claire was quiet.

"They're cute."

"What?"

"Kittens," she said.

"They're a hassle. They cause trouble. They scratch people…"

"But they're worth it," she said. "They love you for everything you do, they purr when they're happy. Don't you think they're worth it?"

Peter looked at her. "Very."

"They're easy to fall in love with and they like to cuddle."

"Kind of like you," Peter smiled.

Claire looked at him. "Peter Petrelli, are you saying I'm a hassle and I cause trouble?" She pouted.

"Yes," he laughed.

"But I'm worth it?"

"Every scratch," he said as he kissed her.


	11. Right or Wrong

**disclaimer: don't own anything. **

**drabbles...**

this one is claire. not really much about peter... WARNING may contain 3x05 spoilers!

Right or wrong

Noah looked at her. "Yes and you are my daughter. Everything I do is to protect you, to protect this family. Tell me you understand that."

Claire looked at him softly. "I understand that."

Noah smiled weakly and pulled her close to him. "It's all going to be ok. I promise."

Claire smiled. But beneath that smile was the painful truth: nothing would ever be okay again. Everything was different. Claire was a changed person--if she was even a person. Her father could say all he wanted to about he keeping her safe but Sylar was right. He was using her. She was the excuse he threw around so he could break the rules, so he could kill people. Innocent or guilty.

Claire walked toward the house as her father pulled away. She sat on the steps for a second and cried. She cried over Steven. It was her fault. She should have just stayed away from him but she wanted to help. If she hadn't, maybe he'd be alive. Or maybe her father would have killed or worse--Sylar.No, she did the right thing. At least he had a chance to have something normal.

She sighed and wiped her eyes. Her father's words replayed in her head, along with Sylar's. Who was right? She'd never admit it was Sylar--even it was. She had to believe her father, no matter what her instincts screamed at her. He was her father. He loved her. He wouldn't mess up again.

Claire pushed the door open and yelled for her mom. Sandra embraced her daughter. "I'm so glad that Meredith found you."

"Meredith?"


End file.
